


Taking Advantage

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sad lack of Draco.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> A sad lack of Draco.

**Title:** Taking Advantage  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (implied), Hermione Granger.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: New Year’s Eve, and Chance.  
 **Author's Notes:** A sad lack of Draco.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Taking Advantage

~

“Did you enjoy the New Year’s Eve party?” Hermione asked as Harry entered the office they shared the next day.

Blushing, Harry sat down. “Don’t remember.”

Hermione leaned forward. “You snogged Malfoy at midnight.”

“You saw that?”

She nodded. “Then you Disapparated with him. I assume you had fun.”

Harry groaned. “Is everyone talking?”

Hermione patted his hand. “Nope.”

Harry blinked. “Why not?”

“I Obliviated them.” She smirked as he gaped. “What? I decided you needed a chance with Draco without all the speculation.”

“Thanks,” Harry whispered.

“I just hope you took advantage of it.”

Harry grinned. “Oh, I did.”

~


End file.
